1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a building panel module structure for providing structural walls, floors, and ceilings for buildings and for parts of buildings, and more particularly to a building panel module made from metallic sheets that are bent and assembled to provide a panel module having a pair of spaced faces, a plurality of intermediate baffle members, and an integral I-beam element for increased panel rigidity and for improved resistance to longitudinal and transverse loads that are applied to the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metallic building panels, whether in sheet form or in module form, are generally well known. However, the use of such panels or modules is usually in conjunction with a building frame either of steel beams or of reinforced concrete construction, to which frame the panels or modules are suitably attached. Some forms of known building panels and building modules include various interiorly positioned materials for providing thermal insulation, acoustic insulation, or protection from forcible entry, and also for preventing penetration by ballistic projectiles, or for preventing collapse or rupture from blasts from explosive devices.
The known building panels in most building modules are generally cumbersome to make, are expensive, and are often quite heavy, thereby limiting their utility. Further, most of the commercially available building modules do not provide structural strength to permit a module to be both load bearing as well as functional and decorative, and that also includes sufficient strength, consistent with weight and cost considerations, to render the module applicable for construction of secure buildings or building areas in order to provide protection for both persons and property against damage or entry by terrorists or other unwanted intruders.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a building panel module that provides structural-load-bearing strength as well as providing protection from unwanted entry from external sources.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a building panel module that provides resistance to penetration by ballistic projectiles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a building panel module that is capable of accepting longitudinal and transverse loads, to thereby eliminate the need for steel or reinforced concrete columns and beams.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a building panel module that incorporates inherent internal rigidity to provide protection against panel rupture or collapse caused by blasts from external explosive devices.